


coincidence of a lifetime

by itstiredandy



Category: Naruto, Naruto Shippuden
Genre: Comedy, High School AU, I try to be funny, M/M, Online Friends, i guess, keyword try
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:48:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 20,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23635594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itstiredandy/pseuds/itstiredandy
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki is ready for a first day in high school where he starts building up the reputation for pranking their teacher. And his online friend, Sasuke Uchiha, happens to study in that same school but starts attending a week later than everyone else. Seeing as they don't know what they look like... their first meeting might be somewhat turbulent.
Relationships: SasuNaru, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 62
Kudos: 102





	1. such a coincidence

**Author's Note:**

> eeeeeeh so this is my first fic for sasunaru... im not too confident in it so far kfhdafjds but i hope you guys enjoy, it was fun to write!

“Guys, I’m off!”

The kid whose mother ran to the door to smother him in a hug before he left was ready for his first day at a new school. Sure, Naruto wasn’t going to know anyone there, but he could make friends, no problem. And regardless, knowing he had the support of at least one person his age, even if that person was only behind a screen, was comforting. The friends he made in middle school hadn't made too much of an effort to keep in touch with him over summer break. He insisted, left them messages and visited their houses when he could but even Naruto could see the notable difference in how their treated him. They were cold, distant... they stopped caring.

Sasuke’s message to him the night before had been a huge mood lifter for him, if Naruto was being honest. 

_ Stupid, it’s actually hard to imagine you having a hard time befriending anyone. You’ll do just fine. Just don’t forget to actually study. _

The confidence his online friend had in him was heartwarming, and made his resolve even stronger.

After Kushina had kissed the top of his head, Minato had shed a few too many tears about his son’s first day and Iruka had wished him good luck, the young boy ran out the door. His cheeks hurt with the smile growing on his face as he practically skipped his way to the new school. He hadn’t planned on stopping for anything, he had meant to get there as soon as it was humanly possible for him to, however-

You couldn’t not help an old lady pick up her stuff from the ground now, right? And, and, you were supposed to listen when they stopped to thank you.

So yes, Naruto Uzumaki might’ve been thirty minutes on his first day. He also might’ve announced, as he opened the classroom door, how sorry he was, at the top of his lungs. The teacher was not amused, but at the very least a few people chuckle. It didn’t matter if it was at him, the sound of innocent laughter was always nice to hear. 

“Uzumaki, I assume.” The teacher eyed but his voice showed no sign of hostility towards him. “Welcome, and take a seat.”

“Of course, thank you, teach!”

He pushed forward to one of the two seats available - the one closests to the pretty pink haired girl. Leaning forward on his desk, Naruto resisted the urge to introduce himself to her right then and there, instead, trying to focus on their teacher who was explaining… their plans for the semester… Oh, did he really have to listen to that though? He would just go along with whatever like he’d done all school years before. Wasn’t that how you were supposed to do it anyway? He graduated middle school just fine like that. 

He hissed to call her attention and whispered. “Hey. I’m Naruto Uzumaki.”

She sighed, a half annoyed smile forming on her face. “Sakura Haruno. But look, we can have a conversation after class, okay?”

It was his turn to sigh, dropping his forehead onto his arms that lay on the desk. It had been less than two minutes and he was already bored out of his mind.

“Uzumaki.” 

His name was called again several minutes later. The boy stood up.

“We were supposed to do this at the beginning of the lesson but for obvious reasons, we’re doing it now. Come up front and introduce yourself to the class.”

“Introduce myself?” He questioned, making his way to the board.

“Yes, your name, your likes and dislikes, your dreams, that stuff.”

“Ah, well-” He cleared his throat and spoke loudly. “My name’s Uzumaki Naruto! I like my family, my friends, and ramen! I don’t like people who don’t treat their friends well, those people are worst than scum. As for my dreams…”

That was a good question that Naruto had spent a lot of time thinking about, yes.

But now he had to say something, didn’t he? He couldn’t just say he had no dreams. He’s had conversations about this with Sasuke, who seemed to have the same problem with a few key differences. Regardless! That had been one of the very few times in his life when Naruto had drawn a blank.

“I, I don’t quite know about those yet, to be honest.”

The teacher clasped a hand on his shoulder. “Ah, that’s fine, you still have a long time to figure that out.”

And that’s when the bell rang. Naruto was the very first out the door.

“Naruto?” The older man shouted, making the boy take one step back and turn his head towards him.

“Yeah?”

“It’s just the end of the first period, not the end of class.”

“Ah…” He halfheartedly giggled, rubbing the back of his neck as he made his way inside to his desk. “Sorry ‘bout that.”

“Well, you have some ten minutes now to do whatever, as long as it’s quiet.” The teacher took his seat and leaned back on his chair, pulling out a handbook to read.

“Hey, Sakura.” Naruto turned to her. “Have you had him as a teacher before?”

“Kakashi?” She did the same to face him. “No, it’s my first year with him. Why?”

“Hm…” The boy hummed with eyes closed. “Just wondering what kind of teacher he is. He seems really laid-back.”

Kakashi interrupted. “A laid-back who can hear you and who wonders how you, of all people, is saying that.”

“GAH-” 

Sakura snorted at this.

“Sakura!!!”

“Come on, you deserved it.”

“Maaaah…” Naruto pouted. “High school’s being a lot less fun that I’d expected.”

“You had expected much?” An unfamiliar voice questioned, coming from behind him. “Shikamaru Nara.”

“I had expected something…”

“A learning experience for next time then.”

Pulling at his own hair, their new classmate grunted. The day started out as a serious bummer, and it didn’t get much better from there.

On day two, Kakashi was the one who was late.

They had their twenty minutes before the first period for reading and studying and yada yada, but when the clock struck 8:30, their teacher was nowhere to be seen. And the longer his absence went on, the more Naruto’s blood boiled.

“UGH, and he had the nerve to call me out for being late on the first day?!” He complained but grinned in the middle of his sentence as a plan formed.

“I don’t like that look on his face.” Shikamaru commented.

Meanwhile, Naruto took the eraser from the drawing board and his desk to use as a ladder. Once he was able to reach the spot he wanted, the boy jammed the eraser on the crack that the sliding door left from the edge of the wall.

“There.”

“That is-” Sakura began but caught herself laughing. “Okay, that actually looks like it’s gonna be fun to watch.”

“Right?!” Naruto grinned, taking his desk back to his spot and his seat. Then, he put elbows on it and used his hands to hold his head up. “I can’t wait to see his smug face when he has chalk on his hair.” He turned to his friends. “Though it’s already pretty white… How old is he again?”

“Ow-” 

All the students turned their attention to the man who’d just gotten bonked over the head with a chalkboard eraser.

“I’m 29, thank you very much.” Kakashi messaged his head, picking the fallen object from the floor. “And I appreciate the greeting. Now everyone, be seated.”

“AW COME ON!”

“Nice try, Uzumaki.” The teacher grinned at him. “Maybe next time.”

Naruto snarled, excited with the challenge. “It’s on, old geezer.”

“Oof,” Kakashi grabbed the left side of his chest. “Okay, that one hurt. Anyway-”

As the man continued their lesson from the previous day, Naruto devoted his time to making a list of pranks to try on him next. Hatake Kakashi had asked for it. And the boy couldn’t wait to get Sasuke’s opinion on them, Naruto himself thought some were genius!

And thinking about Sasuke, on his way home, Naruto got a message from his friend.

_ Hey, Naruto, apparently this new kid in my school did already managed to cause quite an impression, arriving late on the first day and then trying to prank the teacher the next and that just seems like smth your stupid ass would do. _

_ And how come I didn’t know your new school is the one I go to? _

His fingers moved to type before he even considered that maybe he shouldn’t be focusing on his phone while in the middle of the street.

**WAIT WHAT?! WE GO TO THE SAME SCHOOL?? I DIDN’T KNOW WHAT EITHER! DID YOU SEE ME TODAY??**

_ No, I’m sick. Probably will be going back to class only next week. AH, that’s troublesome. _

**SASUKE!!**

_ What, you're a pain in the ass. _

**But you love me!**

_ Yeah whatever,,, _

**How come you know what I did in school today if you weren't there, hUH?**

_Hm... Sakura Haruno told me. You must've talked to her already._

**See, you wouldn't know me this well if you didn't love me.**

_Shut up._

**What are you worried about tho**

_ … How do you know I’m worried? _

**You don't tease this much unless you're trying to hide something**

_... And you really want to listen to this? _

**Always!!**

Sasuke took a while to reply. A notification only popped up again after Naruto had already gotten home and already taken a shower.

_ I'm scared you won't like me when we meet. _

**HUH? Why? Are you a criminal or smth?**

_ Maybe in a past life. I just feel like I can be a different person here, someone people can like better. I'm not sure you'll like me in real life. _

**... Sasuke, how long have we been friends again?**

_ I'm not your friend. _

**SASUKE!**

_ 5 years. _

**So, I'm telling you I am going to love you when we meet!**

_ How do you know _

**Cus I already do!**

_ Stupid. _

_ … thank you _

**OH OH!!!**

**You know what I want to do when we meet??**

_ What? _

**Give you hugs**

_ STUPID!! _


	2. oh tHE FRUSTRATION

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y'all are gonna get frustrated with me on this one djkfhdskfb  
> anywaaaay, hope you enjoy! this chapter is quite longer than the first one, and its more or less the lenght of chapters i usually post.

Dinner with the Uzumaki's was usually when Naruto talked to his parents the most. They were there, they subjected themselves to listening to his rambles so he just goes ham, every time.

"-But the bastard didn't even get pissed! And he started a challenge with, he's asking for more so I'll be making more! AND- aND SASUKE, you know?!? I found out he's from the same school!! But he's sick, he says we'll only get to meet next week."

He finishes off with a pout before eating the rice of his bowl. All the while, Minato nervously laughs at his son's recount of his own antics and Kushina pulls at his ears, Naruto yeeping. 

"And you are asking for trouble!" She yells. "What will happen if that teacher tells the principal?! If he hasn't already!"

He grabs Kushina's hand and sets it down. "He won't! I think he's having fun with this too."

"Still!" She taps on his head. "Worry about these things, Naruto." She then proceeds to sigh and crack up a smile. "But about Sasuke! That's wonderful!"

"Isn't it?" Minato joins. "Invite him over when you can, son. We'd love to meet him."

"You bet I will!!"

"Have you made any friends in class yet?"

"Yeah! Two, actually! Sakura even likes my pranks, mom! And now that I think about it… she reminds me of you a bit."

"Well then!" Kushina smiles. "I already know she's good."

"Agreed." Her husband takes her hand, looking up at her.

Naruto always thought his parents were the most disgustingly sweet couple he knew. And it's exactly what he wanted for himself. That scene he just witnessed was just another reminder.

The rest of his week followed a pattern. Every day after waking up and arriving at school, his teacher would be late and he would have the time to set up another prank. Kakashi would often fall for it but never actually have an 'appropriate' reaction to it, which only served to make Naruto both pissed and more determined. Following this, he'd get texts from Sasuke commenting on said prank, seeing as, apparently, Sakura kept giving him reports. 

_ You greased the floor? Where the hell did you even find grease?  _

**Hehehehe I have my ways.**

Meaning, he snuck into the school cafeteria and stole it. That, might land him into detention for sure. His mom would have a field day! 

_ So, did he fall for it? _

Naruto snickered as he replied.  **Not this time. He stepped on an area without the grease just ignored it for the rest of class. … Then later on my way out, I slipped on it and he laughed.**

_ Stupid, that sounds just like you. _

**I AM GOING TO GET HIM SOMEDAY, SAS, I WON'T REST UNTIL I GET MY REVENGE!**

_ Naruto… it sounds like you're just never going to beat this guy.  _

**Sasuke, have some faith in me dammit, you're supposed to be my friend!**

Really, I don't recall ever saying anything of the sort…

**SASUKE!**

Kidding, stupid.

**I know**

_ Are you studying tho _

**Yeah, yeah…**

_ Naruto _

**I am!! Jeez, you're worse than my parents**

_ Well, yeah, school's shitty, I don't want to see you stuck there for longer than you have to be. And from what I remember of what Itachi told me, high school's hell. _

**Awwwe you do care! And it's been only a week but so far, yeah, that sounds like it could be true**

_ See then, I refuse to leave you behind _

**I won't be behind!!**

_ Hm… _

**Sasuke!! Jerk!**

_ But you say you love me anyway, you can't take that back. _

**… Dammit.**

Over the weekend, the boys made predictions about each other for when they first meet. Naruto thought Sasuke would be adorably shy, reserved and quiet before you actually got to know him and his friend said he wasn't too far off. As for appearance, he already knew Sasuke was as white as a sheet of paper - his own words, not Naruto's - and jet black hair. It took a while to dawn on him that the description also fit Snow White but the image it brought to his head was very nice, he thought at least. He also figured Sasuke would be a bit more muscular than he was, just because the boy mentioned he had a workout routine.

Now, Sasuke told him that he thought Naruto would be this massive ball of energy plumping around from place to place, and again, was not too far off. It's relatively easier to grasp someone's personality over the internet than it was to grasp say… their body mannerisms or, in this case, appearance. Sasuke already knew Naruto was blonde, but he was wrong as to the extent of the boy's blondess. He guessed it was dark blonde, almost light brown - Naruto refrained from either denying or confirming this. He wanted to see Sasuke's action in real time.

If asked who was the tallest, both of them would say themselves.

If asked who was smartest, Naruto would begrudgingly say it was Sasuke, who would assure him that he could be just as smart, if he used his brain a bit more.

If asked who was the most affectionate, both would not hesitate to say Naruto.

If asked who moved their hands more when they talked, Sasuke was sure it was Naruto while Naruto had no certainties. 

If asked who asked who could lie better, they would agree on Sasuke, who'd say Naruto was too straight-forward to tell a convincing lie, and he would argue back because he didn't like the idea of letting Sasuke be too much better than him at something.

Of course, a lot of these answers would change once they actually saw each other and spent more time with one another. The mere idea that there was more to Sasuke that Naruto had yet to learn made the latter jump enough to shake a whole world.

Monday could not arrive fast enough.

But then it did.

And no one new came into his classroom all day. And Sasuke didn't respond to any of his messages all day. And Naruto was slightly miserable all day.

"Sakuraaaaah-"

He poked her as they left the class.

"Yes?"

"Say, you know Sasuke Uchiha, right?"

She lets out a short giggle. "Yeah, I assume he told you I keep telling him about your pranks?"

"He did! And he won't stop teasing me about it, thank you, traitor." He shows her his tongue but moves on quick. "But look, he was supposed to come to school today, right?"

"Yeah, but he's in class 1, Naruto."

"OH!!"

"Awwww-" His friend pouts. "Is that what you were doing all day? Waiting for him to show up? That's so cute!! How long have you guys been friends for?"

"Hm, he says it's been 5 years." Naruto smiles, rubbing the back of his neck. "I can't quite remember how we first started talking , though. I'm just sure it was over a cool viral video from tumblr. It was just so goddamn funny. But anyway… I feel like he's the only real friend I've had when being in middle school, even if we've never actually met. He was there when everyone else wasn't." He shuts his eyes close with a growing hot wild feeling bubbling on his chest. "ARGGHH- I can't believe I missed him today!!"

"Not gonna lie, that is so fucking adorable." Sakura replies, spinning forward so she'd turn to face him as she leans forward with hands behind her back. "I'll help you find him tomorrow."

Naruto's eyes light up the moment she makes the offer. "YOU PROMISE??"

"Promise."

"Sakuraaaa-" He jumps on her, squeezing her in his arms. "Thank you, I'll owe you for a lifetime!"

With her cheeks squished, she manages to stretch up an arm to pat his head. "Hai, hai."

Tuesday morning, first thing Naruto does is jump out of bed. Both his parents and Iruka are aware of what this about, having heard his ramble late at night and are unable to slow him before he runs out the front door. 

Barely having ten steps outside, he is met with a scrawny looking dude. Well, more specifically, his back. Naruto crashed into him when he wasn't looking, making the boy fall on the ground and drop whatever he was holding. It looked like a bento box… Was that his lunch? Oh fuck-

"Oh, I'm so s-"

"Tsk." The guy clicked his tongue, looking down as he keeps his back facing him. "Look where you're going, bastard."

"I'm trying to apologize!"

"Yeah, I hear you. But my lunch's gone."

"I can pay you, get you something else, I-"

"Forget it."

And so he walks away, leaving Naruto how anyone has the energy to be that cranky so early in the morning. Sure he himself had a lot of energy, but never to feel rage first thing at eight am. Even if it was over food… Naruto thought his only exception would be a good cup of ramen.

He didn't care either. That was the day he was meeting Sasuke, finally!

Except…

"Naruto?" A girl in his class called him as soon as he stepped inside the class.

He looked at her and realized they had never spoken before. She was quite tall, and wore her light blonde hair in a ponytail, his mind vaguely recalled her sitting next to Sakura every day.

"Yeah?"

"Sorry, but Sakura isn't coming today. She told me she wanted to apologize to you since she won't be able to help you."

"Wait what? Is anything wrong with her, why isn't she coming?!"

"She woke up with bad cramps." The girl replied with a sigh and shrugged. "It seemed pretty rough for her."

"Oh…"

Naruto remembers the days when his mom wakes up with those. It's like she's trying to make the whole house burn down, and his poor dad had his hands crushed, nearly every time. She would usually not even be able to leave her bed and had to ask for the other family members to help her - and being that Kushina Uzumaki liked to do things herself, that said something.

He figured if it was that bad, it was probably good she didn't go to school. Even if he had to wait another day… Or maybe not.

He asks the girl. "Hey, do you know where I can find Uchiha Sasuke?"

"Yeah, room 1-1." She cocks her head to the side. "Why?"

"He's my friend, I just haven't seen him yet!" He smiles. "Thanks!"

Now waiting for lunch time was the hardest part. But as soon as the bell rang, Naruto zoomed out the door. 

Upon arriving at room 1-1, he yelled out. "Can someone tell me if Sasuke Uchiha is here?!"

A few glances between the students were shared but no one gave him much attention. However, a guy standing by the board helped him.

"You just missed him, he's gone to the cafeteria."

"THANK YOU VERY MUCH!"

He sped through the hallways, being called out by more than just a few students. It didn't matter. As long as a teacher didn't catch him, he was fine, and if he was sent to detention… at least it would be worth it if he could just find his damn friend!

The crowd at the cafeteria took things up a level though. Konoha High was enormous and the number of students that went there was fitting for its size - that sea of people for food was to be expected.

"SASUKE UCHIHA!!" He yelled out as loud as he could. It was drowned out by the sound of others chattering. "You have got to be kidding me…" He mumbled to himself.

And so he looked until the second bell rang but he never found him. He even tried sending more texts to Sasuke but he hadn't even replied to the ones from the day before. Naruto clenched his jaw by the end of the day, burning with frustration.

And to make things worse, as he left school, he was 'accompanied' by the asshole from that morning. The stranger gave him a threatening glance, moving to stay ahead of him.

"Oi, asshole!" Naruto runs to catch up. "You don't have to be like that, you don't even know me."

"Don't need to."

The boy huffs at this. His muscles tense. 

"Are you really gonna be this mad at me for this morning!? I tried to make it up to you, you refused!! How's that my fault?!"

"Figure it out."

"I-" He urghs before noticing he already reached his house. "Well then, good night, asshole."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pls leave a comment <3


	3. sasuke is one hell of a venting slate, my dudes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well... this chapter is less funny than the others  
> hope you guys enjoy!   
> AND TRIGGER WARNING, this chapter deals with anxiety and an anxiety attack. Procede with caution.

Sasuke was well too aware of the fact that he had been a massive dick to the blonde guy he had met that morning. All he could say in his defense was that his parents were pressuring him to catch up on school since he was sick for the first week and because of this, they took away his phone so he couldn't even talk to his friends, and more specifically, to Naruto. He hadn't been able to tell him he had no phone for the next week and couldn't tell him where he was so they could at least mark a time and space to meet at school. This, combined with being woken up at seven in the morning put him in a rather pissed off mood for the rest of the day. He already hated mornings as it was, this time there was just an extra layer of annoyance to it. It still wasn't an excuse for his behavior, he knew. 

The 'good night, asshole' had been a special punch to the gut, too. He never knew such scorn and despise could be put into those words. Although… they had been well deserved, Sasuke believed. He needed to find the blonde kid the next day at school and apologize to him then. Somehow, he feared he wouldn't want to listen though. Something about him reminded Sasuke of the headstrong stubbornness he saw in Naruto.

It killed him not to be able to send his friend even one text. Just to let him know where to find him, how to find him. Well, he could always ask for Sakura’s help, provided the girl was there.

Going to school the next morning, he had hoped to find the blonde kid on his way. Maybe he would be able to apologize even before they both set foot in school. And there he was, two houses down, on the other side of the street.

“Hey!” He called after him.

“Hm?” The boy has a smile until he turns around and recognizes Sasuke. “Hey.”

Curt and cold. Definitely didn’t seem like the guy who was all happiness merely two seconds ago. And that was because of Sasuke.

“I-” He gulped, guilt crushing his resolve, “Yesterday, I-”

The other watched, waited. Sasuke breathed in and out… a couple of times. He tried to speak again.

“Look, we’ll be late for school.” Blonde replied, already walking away. “Whatever insult it is that you want to throw at me today, you can do it later.”

Well… at the very least, he had been willing to listen. Sasuke watched him shrink in the horizon, taking the time to recompose himself. He let out a sigh and moved on. He would definitely catch the kid after school.

Arriving in class, Sasuke took his seat at the back, close to the window, like the protagonist of a romance anime. The thought itself, being ridiculous as it was, drew out an almost silent snicker from him, making him turn his face to the window so his classmates wouldn’t see. He waited quietly, looking at the outside, for their teacher to arrive, might’ve not spoken a single word if Kiba Inuzuka hadn’t come to talk to him.

“Hey, Sasuke.” The boy called, sitting behind him. “This dude with blonde hair was looking for you yesterday, did he ever get to you?”

“Uh?”

A blonde dude? Looking for him? That could be either Naruto or the kid he pissed off over a fallen bento box. Though the second one didn’t really seem like he was actively searching for Sasuke. That had to be Naruto.

“Yeah, he came here yesterday when you went to the cafeteria, didn’t he meet you there?”

“No.” 

Kiba shrugged, leaning back. “Oh, well.”

Of course his friend would be looking for him. He could almost picture the boy running around the school, asking for Sasuke Uchiha. Meanwhile, he himself hadn’t done much… And he hadn't been able to get a hold of Sakura either up until lunch, at the cafeteria. 

As soon as the girl spotted him, she left her place in line and pushed him away, back into the halls. "Naruto is in our classroom, he's the tall blonde one! Go, now!!"

"Sak-"

"JUST GO, he's been waiting to meet you for over a week already!!"

Sasuke stopped for a moment before nodding and taking off to class 1-2. Yet, he stopped just before reaching the door. A large part of him didn't want to step inside because it was the same one that still thought he would disappoint his best friend if they met in real life. 

His breaths quickened, the feeling of dread crushing him as though it had the weight of lead. He closed his eyes, focusing on regulating his breaths.

Just inhale and exhale. It should be easy.

It should- it should- IT SHOULD- IT JUST SHOULD SO WHY WASN'T IT?

A few minutes passed. Maybe more than just a few because Sakura stood behind him and called his name more than once, each time making him lose focus again and turning his muscles tense with irritation, until she had to scream.

"Sasuke?" He heard someone's voice inside as well. He hadn’t want to.

"Are you okay?" Sakura questioned as the boy struggled to make out the sight in front of him. Things became quite blurry, he blinked several times to try and adjust it, all to no avail. "What's wrong? What can I do?"

"Sasuke?!" 

Normally his eyes would’ve travelled to the voice, they would’ve searched for the source of the sound. Normally, he didn’t have to deal with a massive burst of outrage that seemed to go with every small thing that happened within his vicinity and that felt greater than the mass of the actual sun - even if Sasuke couldn’t know how great that was, he could imagine it and the outrage outweighed it by infinity, it seemed.

Sakura stepped in between him and whoever had called his name. "Naruto, he-"

"Na-Naruto?" 

His best friend was standing there, in front of him, staring at him. It was the blonde from before. What was the look on his face? Sasuke couldn't quite tell, not because he couldn't read emotions but because he felt lightheaded, dizzy even. His own thoughts escaped his grasp and he couldn't even tell when the bell rang. 

"Sasuke, you need to get back to your class." Sakura turns to him. "You'll miss class."

"Yeah… yes- I-" 

Sasuke nods and moves, walking back on automatic pilot. His mind knows where he's going, or rather, his body does, but his attention isn't on the way there. When he sits back in class and Kurenai, their teacher, reprehends him for being a minute late, he doesn't even acknowledge it. 

And his mind is absent for the rest of the day.

At the end of the day, Sasuke stays to clean up the classroom. Is it because he could and wanted to or because he wanted to avoid Naruto on his way home? You can guess. 

When he gets home and his mother asks him how school was, it's the first time in a while he felt like he didn't want to say a single thing about it. So he asks about Itachi.

"He called earlier." She tells him but isn't swayed by the change in topic. "Did something happen at school?"

"No, nothing. I just… miss my brother." 

Mikoto pulls him into a side hug. "We miss him too. He says he'll be able to come for Labor Thanksgiving Day though."

"Really?"

"Yea! Will you help me prepare dinner then?"

Sasuke nods. "Mom…"

"Yeah?"

"Eh, I'll just go to my room now."

"Okay, but come down for dinner in two hours!"

"Will do."

He could've asked for his phone there. His mom might've been willing to noticiate something with his dad if Sasuke promised and showed that he was studying and catching up to what he lost that first week. 

He was aware of that.

Facing Naruto again was inevitable. If not for the fact they now went to the same goddamn school, but also because Naruto would just go after him even outside of those grounds, Sasuke was sure. And it seemed like they lived quite close to each other now, so he would have plenty of opportunities to do so. This was proven to be true quite fast, when Sasuke opened the door that morning and Naruto was by the fence of the house in front of his, waiting.

"SASUKE UCHIHA!"

He froze. Paralyzed and unable to move. Sasuke couldn’t move a muscle, not to speak, not to talk, not to run away. 

"You've got some explaining to do, jerk."

Jerk? Not asshole?

"I- I-"

His mind went blank, the lack of cohesion confusing the hell out of the teenager. He had avoided a lot right up until then, where he was being forced to confront one of his favorite people after being an absolute Asshole to him when he hadn't known who he was.

"Breathe." The other tells him.

"What?"

"Easy, Sasuke, just breathe and then speak." He looks at him and it's like hatred never existed, like the word has never been in his vocabulary, the feeling has never touched his heart and like if it ever had he would've managed to melt it away. "You can listen for a bit while you do, right?"

Sasuke stares back at him, finally eye to eye and gulps with a nod, as he begins focusing on breathing properly.

"I was mad, yesterday, can't lie about that. But then I remembered what you said, that you were scared I wasn't going to like you. And I didn't! When we first met and I didn't know who you were. I'm guessing there were other reasons you were so pissed off that day? But you're still my best friend, Sas. And I spent two days going crazy just trying to find you in that goddamn giant ass building of a school. So when I saw you where the same dude who got pissed at me for something so small- I was hella confused! I mean- you've always been so patient with me?! Sure you tease but you never really lost your cool. But you were having an anxiety attack when I saw out outside in the hall, weren't you? Was that fear so great? Sas, I just… I just want to know why didn't you text?"

Sasuke had closed his eyes at some point. Hearing Naruto's voice, calm and sweet, caring even if a bit frustrated, it helped. It really helped.

"I'm sorry, I'm… I'm really sorry." He begins with a deep breath, looking at his friend. "My parents took my phone away, so I couldn't text you. Or even Sakura, to get her to help me find you. And yes… I think, yesterday, outside your classroom I lost focus and every little thing was annoying me out of my mind and I had such a bad feeling, as though something incredibly awful was going to happen and I- I was panicking. When he met that morning, I was just annoyed already, from having to wake up earlier and not being able to talk to you, I didn’t mean to take it out on you. I was trying to apologize this morning too but you sort of just walked off."

Silence falls for a second. The worst outcome torments Sasuke for that mere time frame but it's instantly killed when Naruto speaks up again.

"Remember what I said I was looking forward to doing when we met?"

"Hugging?"

Two arms wrapped themselves around him as he finished the word. They squeezed a bit, as a face buried itself into Sasuke's neck. 

"I really like it here." His friend mumbles. "It feels like home."

With a hand clinging to the back of the boy's shirt, Sasuke sniffs and agrees. And soon, sooner than he'd like, Naruto pulls away.

"Come on, Sas. We'll be late for school."

It is worth noting that he still keeps one arm around Sasuke, at the back of his neck, as they walk together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading!


	4. i love my some friendships

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you guys enjoy!

In talking to Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke saw home take the shape of a person.

He sunk in the familiarity of talking to a friend he knew only through a screen - a barrier, if you will. It felt more genuine and at ease than some connections he had made in real life. 

"Hey, Sas."

"Yeah?"

Naruto twirls to stay ahead of him and walk on backwards, arms holding his neck from the back. "Do you think you'll be joining any clubs?"

"No, not really. Don't want to spend more time in there than I have you. You?"

"Maaaybe… If there's anything fun. I like basketball! I can probably check that out. Would you come see me in any official games if I became a regular?"

Sasuke snickers. "Can you even play basketball?"

"I can learn!"

"It'll probably take you all three high school years for you to even be considered for a regular position."

"Sasuke!!"

"Yes, dear?"

"You're a jerk."

"You don't seem to mind."

"I do!! Very much!!" Naruto fakes a pout and turns on his heels.

"Sure thing." He smiles when his friends is facing front again. "I'll go see you play."

His friend turns only his head this and opens a wide grin. "Can't lose any games with you there then."

Sasuke's cheeks heat up, he feels his muscles sore as he fights the urge to grow his own smile. How is it that the blonde makes me so happy with so little effort? 

"Stupid," He replies as they reach the school gates, "that depends on how well the teams play."

They part ways only at the hallway on the second floor. Sasuke's class is closer to the stairs than Naruto's. His friend gives him a light push on the chest before running off and Sasuke walks inside with a tiny grin. For a moment he forgets that some of his peers are already inside.

"Yo, Sasuke."

Kiba calls him with a knowing look, Sasuke drops his smile and clears his throat.

"Hey."

"Ho, don't pretend to be all brooding and cool now, I saw that." The boy teases. "It's alright to have other emotions, ya know."

"How's Akamaru, Kiba?"

"HE'S GETTING SO BIG!" His classmate instantly goes with the change in topic. "Kinda miss when he was just a pup who could fit into my lap but still, he's as caring as ever. But don't think you've swayed me into forgetting, Uchiha, I just know you won't talk about it."

Damn brat. Being the same age didn't stop him from thinking Kiba was a brat, yes.

Sasuke tsked at him and then looked away, focusing on whatever was going on outside their class window.

During lunch, Sasuke was on his way to the cafeteria when Naruto bumps into him. The blonde grabbed both of his arms and stared up at him with furrowed eyebrows.

"Where do you think you're going?" He questioned.

"To get lunch. Then I was going to go get you."

"Perfect, could you give me a tour of the school?"

"Haven't you gotten one already?"

"Maaaybe…" Naruto pouted. "I only really recognize our classrooms and the cafeteria."

Sasuke snickered. "Stupid. Come on, just let me get my lunch first."

They began walking, Naruto looked over the black haired's shoulders. "Don't you bring stuff from home?"

"Sometimes. Depends on if I remember to get my bento box in the morning - and if someone doesn't happen to make me let it drop on the ground."

"Sheesh, you know that was an accident!" Naruto argues, arms crossed over his chest, with the same humor that Sasuke put into his own words. "The offer to get you something is still up though. AND!! WHY DON'T YOU COME OVER ON THE WEEKEND?!"

"Huh?"

"Come over! You can sleep in my room and we can play PS4-"

"Yeah, I got that, stupid, I just-" Sasuke cleared his throat, staring ahead. "I was surprised, that's all."

He shouldn't have been. Inviting a friend over in such a loud, lively and excited tone is a very Naruto thing to do. Sasuke actually figured he would do it soon, it was just the transition from talking about their rocky first meeting to it that was stark. 

"I'll have to ask my parents."

Naruto chuckled. "That's okay, I can wait."

Sasuke breathed in before replying. "Are your parents okay with it?"

"They both asked me to invite you, Sas." His friend grinee. "They probably consider you a second sun already."

"Why?"

This time, Naruto is the one who has trouble getting words out. Sasuke sees the violent red that grows on his cheeks and how he directs his gaze away, he sees it and he's glad he does.

"I- hm, I talk a lot about you, that's all." He perked up in a sudden motion, grabbing Sasuke by the wrist. "Look, the cafeteria is empty!!"

And then, he runs. Sasuke is obligated to run so as to catch up and not let himself fall face first on the dirty school ground. Because yes, taking off holding on to your friend's wrist is a wonderful idea that won't surprise or injure them! 

"Couldn't you have warned me before doing that?!" Sasuke grunts when they stop to breathe.

The blonde one puts two hands together in front of his face. "Sorry, I'm sorry." Then, he pushes his friend towards the counter. "Go get your lunch."

Sasuke sides eyes him with furrowed eyebrows and a crooked smile that displays confusion. But sure enough, he makes his order, pays for it and is handed a sandwich in return. Naruto had been quietly waiting for him, just a few steps behind.

"So, now tour?"

"We have like… thirty minutes. Uh…" Sasuke shrugs. "Let's go."

Konoha High is big but most of the rooms are classrooms, a lot of which Naruto or Sasuke will probably never set foot in. So the dark haired boy simply tells him which halls are for which grades, and proceeds to show him the auditorium, the sports courts, the teacher's lounge and some of the club rooms - Naruto was only really interested in the basketball club anyhow. Sasuke doesn't let his friend explore for too long, otherwise both would be late getting back to class.

When he's in his seat again, Kiba at his front, Sasuke eyes the boy, who has the smuggest grin on his face. He's glancing at him and the grin is knowing, like he knows a secret about him even Sasuke himself might not be aware of. It is uncomfortable.

"What?" The boy snaps.

"What?" Kiba mirrors and shrugs. "I said nothing."

"You were thinking something."

"And you're curious about it?"

Sasuke grunted. "No."

His classmate laughed, leaning an arm on the back of his chair. "I'll tell you. Everyone can see how happier you are since the blonde kid showed up. Now, we don't know what the hell's all about but it's been a day and you're different."

"He's a friend."

"That much I figured." Kiba shot. "But he didn't study here before, did he?"

"No, he didn't live close." Sasuke rubs the back of his neck, easing into the conversation. "We hadn't even really met until two days ago."

"Huh?! Seriously??"

"Yes."

"Were you online friends then?"

Sasuke nodded. But before Kiba could inquire anything more, Kurenai showed up and class started again. The Uchiha had just begun thinking he liked the conversation.

  
When the day is over and done with, Sasuke leaves his classroom accompanied by Kiba, while Naruto was followed by both Sakura and Ino. The group met each other in the hall, the Uzumaki bumping into Sasuke's back due to not looking where he was going. They had heard his laugh just seconds before, which means he had probably done the thing where he holds his stomach and throw his torso back-

"Naruto-" Sakura giggled at the sight of the blonde messaging his nose. "Be more careful with where you're going."

"Ah, so his name is Naruto!" Kiba acknowledges. 

Naruto blinks, staring at him. "Uh? Who are you?"

The grits his teeth at this. "I'm the guy who told you where this one," then points at Sasuke, "was when you came into our classroom calling out his name."

Ah, he was mad Naruto forgot.

"You really did that?" Ino questions with one eyebrow raised.

Sasuke grins at his friend but talks to his classmate. "Don't mind it, Kiba, he has the memory of a goldfish fish."

"Jerk!" Naruto protests "You might not be wrong though…" He turns to Kiba and smiles. "I'm Uzumaki Naruto! Nice to meet you."

"Hm, Inuzuka Kiba. You too."

He looks like the anger of being forgotten was still there, but also like was already close to forgiving it. Honestly, what did he expect from one interaction that must've lasted no longer than five seconds? Plus, from what had been said, it seemed as though Naruto had been intensely focused on finding Sasuke…

The blonde kid started asking about the school as they walked outside, and about the people surrounding him at the moment. How long had they been studying there, if they liked the school, how long had they known each other, asking for tips on how to one up Kakashi Hatake-

"Oh right, you haven't pranked him this week yet." Sakura recalled. "Got any brilliant plans for tomorrow, Naruto?"

"I'm thinking!" He replied and threw an arm around Sasuke. "I had been busy trying to get to him."

He pulled it off of him. "Don't blame me for your lack of focus, stupid."

"What, you're kidding?" Kiba half chuckled. "You actually play pranks on your teacher? Since day one?"

"Yeah! He called me out for being late on the first day but then comes late to class everyday!" Naruto pouts, crossing his arms and squinting his eyes. "I'm trying to teach him a lesson!"

The other lets out a full laugh this time. "That is so stupid. But I can kind of respect it. Someone give me a report of tomorrow's prank."

"Sakura has that covered." Sasuke shoots.

The girl scrunches up her nose, beaming, and gives him a thumbs up. "Leave it to me."

"Naruto's just building up a reputation, it seems." Ino sighs, stifling a giggle as she shakes her head just when they reach the school gates. "Well guys, I'm taking the left here."

"I'll go with you!" Sakura stands by her while the boys are left on their own.

"Ah, Sasuke and I go on straight ahead." 

Then Naruto, holding his head with his hands behind it, turns to face Kiba, waiting to see what he'd say.

"Hm, I take the left too. I'll see you guys tomorrow."

With a giant smile, the blonde waves as their friends walk away and wave back. Silence settles between the remaining two until Naruto starts to hum. And Sasuke… he just listens. They could talk about a million and one things on the way home, at least, Naruto could come up with about a billion conversation starters but he doesn't. And it's not a bother. His humming fills the air, mixing in with the sound of cars passing by them. It's a strange sort of noise that could almost be considered quiet, and Sasuke relishes in it. He knows that the moment he gets to his house, his dad is going to question what kind of day he had at school and what they studied in class and what he is going to study after going to his room. These three questions are louder than any cars and humming could ever be.

The conversations he has with his dad usually follow a pattern. Fukagu starts polite but goes straight to the point; his son gives him firm, polished answers that he knows the man will approve of, just so he doesn't end up listening to a lecture; and Fukagu is satisfied, leaving Sasuke be. 

They aren't very close.

Upon dropping his backpack on his mattress at home, Sasuke sees his phone lying on it from the corner of his eyes. And he finds a note is stuck to it, written in his mom's handwriting.

**_We see you doing your best and we're so proud of you._**

Mikoto must've done some negotiating with her husband for this to happen. The thought makes a smile come to Sasuke's lips, and the first thing he does is call a number he's been wanting to dial for days.

It rings twice before the receiver takes the call.

"Itachi!!" Sasuke beams. "Hey!"

His brother chuckles on the other side. "Hey, Sasuke! Good to talk to you again. How's school?"

And he unloads it on him. All of it. How his first meeting with Naruto was disastrous, how he felt so guilty his heart was being torn into two for like a day, how he had an anxiety attack when he was about to come face to face with Naruto and dealing with worse after finding out he had been a jerk to him over a damned bento box and then how understanding and loving his friend was, and how he feels like he's over the the damn moon because he had his best friend in his life and because he gets to hear his brother's voice again after that semi stressful half-week he had.

Itachi listens to everything with questions reserved to the end only.

"I'm really glad you have such a good friend with you, Sasuke." He begins. "You help him as much as he's done you, alright? You both are going to need it for these next three years."

"I know! But tell me about college, what's it like there?"

And now it becomes Itachi's turn to talk a bit without pauses. Sasuke keeps his phone close to the ear and lets him. The older Uchiha mentions his roommate, Shisui, who strangely enough shared their last name, and who's description - the optimism and mostly cheery disposition part - reminded Sasuke ever so slightly of Naruto. He tells his little brother about the types of teachers he's met so far and about how he already had a pile of assignments to get done. He says that it's still better than high school, since he gets to work more with things he is interested in, even with the two or three classes he cares way less about. 

The only reason those two don't spend the rest of the night talking is because both are obligated to hit the books before going to sleep.


	5. the pranks make a Fabulous comeback

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ayeee here we are, hope you enjoy!

Pranks. Pranks, pranks, pranks.

~~(the author is real terrible about coming up with pranks)~~

The day Naruto met Kiba, he got inspired, because he figured that he could use the other class to confuse the hell out of Kakashi Hatake. And then, he was overcome with the overwhelming urge to tell this to his friend. He wiped his phone from his desk, the one next to the textbook - that he had surely already read, yes - and texted in five seconds.

**Sasuke, I had a genius idea.**

The reply took about as long to show up on his screen.

_Shoot._

**Can you get me Kiba's number?**

_… depends, why?_

**Because I need your class for my next prank :)**

_whut_

**LISTEN,, what if, what. if. we switched like half the students from each class? a few from yours come to mine and vice versa.**

_Is this for the Kakashi pranks?_

**Yep.**

_For how long are you gonna keep doing this?_

**UNTIL I GET A REACTION, SASUKE UCHIHA!**

_Forever then_

**If I must.**

_Fine, fine, I'll get you Kiba's number. I want something in return tho._

**Tell me!**

_I want to be one of the kids that you have in your class for the prank._

Naruto smiled down at his phone. **D O N E!**

With this, the teenage prankster had Kiba Inuzuka's number in five minutes. And waited no more to text him either. The other boy asked him for the details of the plan first but once he got the gist of it, he didn't hesitate in helping. While he texted half of his class, Naruto texted half of his own and they coordinated. By the time everything was set, it had already been midnight and Naruto yelped with the realization. If his mom found him up so late, he was a dead unfulfilled young pranks master.

~~~

"You look chipper."

"There's no way Kakashi won't react to this one!"

The way Naruto and Sasuke walked to school that morning, it was clear to anyone watching that they were up to something. The blond one had a mischevous smirk that rivaled the Cheshire Cat's and his friend walked with eyeing him with a knowing look, like he knows exactly what the grin was all about, which- he did. It would also be insanely clear to anyone, except Naruto Uzumaki, that the person he called best friend was in love with him.

"We'll see." Sasuke teased. 

"TODAY'S GONNA BE GREAT!!"

Upon arriving in Naruto's class, the boys saw what the blond could call the prettiest sight - the one of his prank coming together.

"OI, KIBA!" He yelled in excitement. "This is glorious!"

"Hehe-" The other ticked off the tip of his nose. "I can't wait to see your teacher's face."

"Naruto!" Sakura ran up to him, fighting off chuckles. "This is great and all but I'm still not sure Kakashi is gonna react to it, you know? He's very stoic!"

"Sakura," He stared at her with serious intensity. "I will go to the depths of hell itself to have that man have a reaction to my pranks."

The other two took notice of the small snorting sound that Sasuke let out in response to this. They furrowed their eyebrows in confusion, amazed by the sight they lay eyes upon, and Naruto blinked, unsure he was seeing right.

"Did he just-" Kiba started.

"Sasuke-"

"Huh?" Naruto arched his eyebrow at the two. "What are you so surprised for?"

Giggling at them, Sakura pointed at Sasuke behind him. Naruto spun on his heels and saw it, his friend with squinted eyes, and the hand over his mouth, covering what he assumed would be a lips biting each other in an attempt of restraining themselves. 

"What ‘bout it?"

"He's laughing!" Kiba answered and this seemed to snap Sasuke back to reality.

Kiba and Sakura noticed a heavy change, but Naruto sensed nothing. To be fair, he did have his back facing the other boy.

"Why, no, he's crying." The blond shot. "Again, what about it?"

"Oh, right." Sakura giggles. "You never see serious stoic never-smiles-or-laughs Sasuke, do you?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Naruto," Sasuke put a hand on his shoulder, making him turn around, "You know I'm not exactly… the most approachable person."

"That's an understatement!" Kiba received a jab on the stomach from Sakura for the unnecessary comment, "OOF-"

"Oh- That's okay. But lemme tell you-" Naruto spins around again, facing his classmates for the day, "he is not that hard to crack!"

"Say that for yourself!" Kiba shoots. "I've been trying for three years."

"Well, I got your number from him so he probably considers you somewhat close."

"Naruto!!"

"oH THE TABLES HAVE TURNED!" The boy sings. "Just let us love you, Sas."

"SAS?!" The other two shout in a choir. 

"Oh you two are adorable." Sakura adds.

"Sakura…" Sasuke grunts, burying his forehead into his hands.

"Yo," They hear Shikamaru's voice nearby, "Kakashi's in the hallway."

"EVERYONE IN POSITION!" 

The students sat, silence filled the room and the teacher was soon at the door. Kakashi Hatake walked to the podium before looking at anyone but once he did… 

"Good morning, class." He doesn't miss a beat.

Naruto slams his hands on his desk. "NO! COME ON, YOU NOTICED IT!!"

"I am not sure what you mean."

The blond kid hesitates, pursing his lips. If he acknowledges what he did first, the prank is as good as dead. He breathes in and sits back down.

"How good I look." He shot, trying his best to appease the growing frustration in his chest. "You have to have noticed."

Besides him, Sasuke snorts.

"You look the same as every day, Uzumaki." Their teacher grins. "Now, if we may continue-"

Well, then, if he'll just let this be their class for the entire day, Naruto would make it as chaotic as possible. And sitting at the back gave him an advantage for texting in the middle of class.

**Kiba, plan B.**

You never said anything about a plan B

**I'm doing it now! Listen, we have to make him acknowledge that half the people here are from the other class. So get them to ask about stuff that only happened there in your class.**

Hm… fine.

Within some fifteen minutes, the first hand went up. Naruto didn't know his name but mostly likely neither did their teacher.

"Yes?" Kakashi pointed.

"Remember the other day when you said you were getting married?"

There was a slight lump on the man's throat as he gulped but that was the only sign of weakness he displayed. 

"I do." He lied. "But what does this have to do with class?"

"Oh nothing, we were all just wondering when exactly its going to happen." The nameless student grinned.

"Hmm… Can't say for sure."

"Why not?"

"There's uh… a lot of, stuff, wedding stuff, that hasn't been decided yet and uh…" 

Oh, that was being entertaining to watch. Naruto would still go to the depths of earth to get to make him acknowledge what he did but he also thought if this prank died today, it would've been - at the very least - worth it. 

"It's just been a bit hard." Kakashi finished.

"Yeah but you have Sarutobi to help about!"

"Yes, yes, I do. Continuing on-"

He resumed the lesson. But every fifteen minutes someone from class 1 would put their hand up and the man would have another question to struggle to answer. 

By lunch time, the entirety of the two classes met up at the patio.

"Kurenai said nothing??" Kiba questioned.

"Ah, well…" A dark haired girl fidgeted as she replied. "She did have a… response, of sorts, she huffed but continued like nothing was wrong."

"Those two," This was Naruto, gritting his teeth as his hand turned into fists.

"But your prank is somewhat working." Sakura added, "just not the way you intended it to."

"Seeing our teacher that uncomfortable is new." Shikamaru continued with a shrug. "You accomplished something."

"Well, I'm not done yet! There's the entire full school year at my disposal still!"

"Good luck then."

~~~

By the time the school day ended, Naruto and a few other students had gotten immense entertainment from watching their ever so stoic teacher pretend to have any clue as to what he was being asked. One girl questioned when he was due, and being asked due for what, she said the baby and Kakashi actually had a reaction over something - that being several coughs of surprise. He still never said a word about the switches. Naruto had considered this a half win. And when he was stepping out of the classroom, his teacher called his name.

"Yeah?" 

"I was wondering where your pranks were for those few first days." He commented, holding a few sheets of paper over his shoulder. "Thought you might've given up." And completed with a grin.

"NEVER!" The younger one declared. "I was just focused on something else, for a bit."

"You mean Sasuke Uchiha."

"HAH?"

"You're very loud, Uzumaki. I could hear you from the teacher's lounge."

"Hm, well, he's a friend that I've been meaning to meet for a while."

"Glad to hear so. But you could use this level of concentration in class, don't you think?"

Naruto half laughed. "I'll let you know when I think it's something worth my time. Nothing against you exactly, teache, I just don't like what we study."

"Eh," Kakashi shrugged, "neither did I at your age. And I still don't quite like the curriculum either."

"Huh?" The blond arches an eyebrow. "So why did you become a teacher?"

"So I could make a little bit more of a difference."

"Is it working?"

The man stood up, walking to the door. "Now that's for you and my other students to answer. Be safe, Naruto. And until tomorrow." He stepped into the halls, giving his student a lazy wave from above his head.

As Naruto stepped outside, he met Sasuke waiting by the window.

"Were you eavesdropping, Sas?"

"As if, stupid." His friend grins with the same smugness as he spoke. "Just didn't want to go home without you."

They begin to walk together. "Aww, aren't you the romantic."

“Shut up.” 

Naruto glues to his side, intertwining their arms while he rests his head on Sasuke’s shoulder. “I love you.” He pouts.

“You didn’t when we first met.”

“Oh come on, I hadn’t know it was you!”

“You said you’d love me when we met and that was a lie, how cruel…”

“Sas!!”

“You’re not my best friend now obviously.”

“But I thought we had moved past this, have mercy on my soul!”

“You sinned, so now you suffer the consequences.”

Note that as this dramatic ‘argument’ took place, both boys remained close to each other, clinging and they wouldn’t part ways right up until they had to, when they had reached their houses and both needed to go back to their respective families.

~~~

“Mom, dad!” Naruto yelled from the front door. “I’m home!”

Mushing rushed to the door and beamed at him. “Welcome back!”

Her son smiled right back at her. “Thanks mom. Isn’t dad home?”

“He took an extra shift today and Iruka is also coming home late so it’s you and me for dinner!” She brings him closer by slithering an arm around his neck. “So, what you wanna do?”

“We can watch that comedy show you like and choke on popcorn while we’re at it.”

“That’s a plan!” The woman grins, taking Naruto to the kitchen. “Help me finish dinner and we’ll get on that.”

Naruto saluted before getting to work. “Will do, ma’am!”

He was in charge of looking over the cooking pots while Kushina set the table in the living room. Then, they put food on their plates and sat down to watch practical jokes being played on people.

“Mom.” The boy called her as they watched. “You like being a kindergarten teacher, right?”

“Absolutely!” She chewed and gulped. “Why?”

“Just wondering what makes people so attracted to teaching. It kinda sounds boring.”

“Oh but it’s just the opposite!” She faced him. “At least for me. I mean, working with children is definitely different than working with teenagers and both are different from working with college students and all three are different from working with post-grad students. But I think that what they all have in common is that, most of us, anyway, want to spread the knowledge and we want to help people achieve whatever it is that they want to do. And I think that making that difference in someone’s life is remarkable. I still remember teachers I had in high school and college and if the human brain would let me, I’m sure I’d appreciate my kindergarten teachers as well. We shape ways of thinking, we share progress and we teach, Naruto. Even if you don’t realize, those people who have helped you learn and saw you grow have had an impact on you and what you do.”

After her speech, Naruto looks at his mom with sparks in his eyes, as if he’d just uncovered the world’s greatest secret. This might’ve been different if the same words had come out of Kakashi or came from a person who didn’t have half the passion those two seemed to. But everything she said fascinated him because no one had described it like that to him before.

“It kinda sounds like you’re a freaking superhero!” 

The comment makes Kushina laugh, doubling over her own stomach. “Does it? That’s very kind of you to say. It’s a very hard job but I definitely think it’s worth it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	6. the title of the fic is just really fitting ain’t it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me?? writing fanfic at 1 am???? posting it at 2???  
> ITS MORE LIKELY THAN YOU THINK!

They arrange for Sasuke to sleep over at Naruto’s on Saturday.

When Friday morning rolls around, Naruto forgets about pulling a prank on his teacher because he’s too busy imagining what the next day was going to look like. His friend had warned him that his parents wanted to meet Naruto before they allowed him to go to his house, and this meeting would take place after class. Kushina, upon learning this, gives him a small pot with onigiris to give the Uchihas when he gets there.

After the two boys walk to school together, as per usual, Naruto walks into the room with a hand on the strap of his backpack, smiling at the world. And it is rose colored, right until he hears a bellow coming from Sakura, when the view shatters by how startled he gets. The frustrated noise put the other students in alarm, all but the ones who were her friend leaned away from the girl with fists for hands. Naruto himself takes a step back in surprise, recovering in a few seconds before he approaches Ino while he eyes Sakura to make sure she doesn’t punch anything in his direction. 

“What’s going on with her?” He asks the fellow blonde.

Before Ino can respond, Sakura herself slams her hands on the desk close to them. The sound makes both the boy and the girl jump up.

“I CAN HEAR YOU, NARUTO!” She yells with a huff, straightening her back. “If you want to know, the landlord of our building upped the rent and my parents were already struggling to keep up with the precious rent. And that son of a bitch had no reason to do it, I’m sure he did it out of spite over the small kids and their antics and now I’m here. My parents won’t let me get a part time job to help them out and they’ve been searching for a new place since last year but they haven’t found any in their price range-“ She grunts, holding a fist up, speaking the next few lines through gritted teeth with the rage of a woman that’s been too close to hell. “I see karma one day is coming to bite his sorry pathetic ass and I just hope to be there to watch him burn.”

Naruto stares at her, inclining his body away from her. “Ah er…. I see.”

“That guy seriously needs to get his ass kicked.” Ino sneers.

And with this, he thinks about what she’s said. If her parents can’t pay rent, it means they can get evicted. So his blood starts boiling, matching the anger his friend has already shown.

“What a dick!” He yells. 

“He is.” Sakura breathed in, holding the sides of her head. “And I don’t know what to do.”

“Sakura…” Ino stands up, giving her a side hug with a hand on her back. “I wish I could have you over at my house until you found a house but we don’t have the space. I’ll do anything else I can to help, I promise.”

A lightbulb lights itself on top of Naruto’s head when he hears the words. He fishes his phone out of his pocket and texts his parents.

“What are you doing?” Ino questions.

“Asking my parents if we can have Sakura over.”

“What?!” Both girls interject, Sakura blinking several times as she takes the information in.

“My house is big and I refuse to let Sakura and her parents get thrown out by such a shady ass guy, you can stay with us!”

“Naruto, that-“ Sakura shakes her head, “I couldn’t possibly!”

“Of course you can, you’re my friend.” 

“YEAH, of course you can!!” Ino holds her by the shoulders. “It’s better than the alternative, Sakura.”

“I-“ Her eyes swell up with tears as she bites her lips, looking back and forth between her girlfriend and her friend for a little before settling on Naruto. Her next sentence comes with wobbly to match the emotion in voice. “Naruto… thank you so much.”

“No need for thanks.” He smiles at her, looking down at his phone when it vibrates in his hand. “Oh, that’s my mom! She says it’s okay as long as she can talk to your parents.”

“Yes!! Yes, yes, absolutely, I’ll give you my mom’s number later!” She says. “You, are, so, good, Naruto, thank you!”

“Don’t thank me, Sakura. It shouldn’t have gotten to this in the first place.” He lets the comment sit for a bit before lighting it back up. “But hey!! We'll be housemates!!! Hope you like ramen and my mom screaming at me in the mornings to eat the toast at the table and not on my way to school and my dad singing show tunes while he cooks some eggs.”

When it works and Sakura laughs with her whole body, Naruto is filled with a mix of both sadness and relief.

~

Sasuke waits for him out in the hall, along with Kiba. The girls follow Naruto out, and this time, Shikamaru joins the group. This small crowd leave the school exchanging theories on Kakashi’s life outside of school - the topic being prompted by none other than Naruto himself.

“I bet he lives alone in one of those big apartments with artsy decorations. And he probably has a dog or two - one of them is definitely a Pitbull, and then the other… a mini dog like a… like a… Corgi! Yes-“ He laughs. “Just imagine a big pitbull standing next to the small Corgi in front of Kakashi, HA! I think he also has a-“

“Naruto,” Shikamaru interrupts, squinting his eyes, “How would the guy afford all of that with a teacher’s salary?”

“Who knows, maybe he got a huge inheritance!”

“His parents are still alive though,” Sakura adds, “he talked about them for a minute yesterday.”

“Ugh, stop busting my theories!”

Kiba chortles next to him. “Make better ones then! He probably lives in a studio apartment or a communal building.”

“No dogs,” Ino taps her own chin as she speaks, “maybe a koi fish?”

“Those are still quite expensive to take care of.” Sasuke argues.

“You think he’d have no pets?”

He shrugs, “I don’t know him well enough, just thought about the practicality of a teacher’s salary.”

Shikamaru points at him, his finger waving slightly, “Good to know this one has a brain.”

“Hey, what’s that supposed to mean?!” Naruto snaps, which makes the girls giggle and Kiba lose it, bending over his own stomach as he laughs. 

“What do you think he does over break?” Ino continues. “I can totally see him like, doing exercises at home or something.”

“But that’s so boring!” Naruto and Kiba agree. 

“He probably does origami.” Sakura says. “Or something else art related. Although, I can see him doing the exercises too!”

They have moved on to types of tv shows he watches - most agree he’s into crime shows but also dramas - by the time they reach the point where they have to split up. Kiba, Sakura, Ino go left, Shikamaru goes right, Naruto and Sasuke go on ahead. When the boy reach his their houses, they turn left.

“Quick note before you meet them, my dad’s not… a very humorous guy. Don’t be offended if he doesn’t laugh at things you say.” Sasuke tells him, grinning afterwards. “Although, your jokes aren’t that funny to begin with.”

“Shut up, you love them.” Naruto pushes his arm before reaching into his bag for the onigiris. “Just get on with it, Sas, I’ve been ready all morning.”

His friend cocks his head to the side as he gives up and opens the door. “Mom, Dad, I’m home!”

“Hi.” A black haired woman greets them at the threshold, smiling. “I’m Mikoto Uchiha, Sasuke’s mother. Sasuke’s father is currently in his study, he’ll be joining us for dinner.”

Naruto bows down with the pot in hands, holding it in her direction. “It’s very nice to meet you, I brought this for you and your family.”

“That’s very nice of you, thank you!” She says, taking it. “So, how do I call you?”

He stands up. “Uzumaki Naruto.”

The response he gets is startling because she seems to recognize the surname. Her eyes widened when he finished the first name, and she proceeds to breathe in before answering.

“Uzumaki?” She questions. “Would… Would you by any chance be related to Uzumaki Kushina?”

“That’s my mom!”

“Oh my,” Mikoto places both of her hands over her mouth, eyes watering.

“Mom?” Sasuke runs to her, “What’s wrong?!”

Naruto watches the scene unfold, frozen in place and scared to make another move. Moving or speaking might make the situation worse.

“Oh nothing, dear! It’s just the opposite, I’m happy!” The mother speaks and some of the tension leaves his muscles. “I used to be friends with her. But come on in, we can talk better inside!”

Unsure of what to do, but endlessly curious about the story Mikoto Uchiha has to tell, Naruto stares at Sasuke in hopes to get an answer. But his friend seems as confused as he feels, shrugging in helplessness as he follows his mother. Naruto doesn’t let himself be too far behind.

They all sit at the center table in the living room - the boys on one side with the woman in front of them. 

“How do you know my mom?!” 

His eagerness and lack of hesitance makes Mikoto giggle before answering. “We meet in high school, just like you two! She was such a fun person to be around and we stayed friends right up until college. But at some point, she had to move and it was back when all we had to keep in touch were phone numbers and letters… I supposed she must’ve moved again and changed her number because I couldn’t reach her after a while.”

“Oh no!”

“It happens, although I wish it hadn’t.” Mikoto smiles with a hint of melancholy. “How is she? Judging by the color of your hair, she had you with Namikaze Minato, am I right?.” 

“Yes!” Naruto replies with unbridled joy. “My mom’s great! She’s a kindergarten teacher and we watch comedy shows together when dad isn’t home because otherwise he tries to one up the show’s jokes and it turns into corny land. She’s very strict though, but she helps me out a lot.”

“That sounds wonderful!”

“She never mentioned you though, I- I didn’t-“

“Oh, that’s okay.”

“My mom never mentioned yours either.” Sasuke enters the conversation. “I would’ve remembered if she had.”

“Well, yes, it’s been a couple of years.” Mikoto let out a short lived giggle. “I thought I wouldn’t see her again.”

“Well, you can see her now if you want!” Naruto says. “Or after dinner.”

“I’d love to, thank you, Naruto.”

The boy hehes with a smile. “No problem. How was my mom in college?”

So he, with attentive ears, listens as Mikoto Uchiha shares stories about the wild creature his mom was in university. Stories about how she’d get drunk and perform full musicals in her room, how she’d argue with teachers who’d let their prejudiced opinions interfere with how they taught their students and how she’d play pranks - yes, pranks - on her classmates.

“See, Sasuke?! It’s in my blood!”

His friend rolls his eyes at him, fighting off a smirk. “If you say so.”

“I’m going to finish up dinner, Sasuke, please set up the table for us.”

The boy stands up. “Will do.”

They take a few moments to put everything together and even longer for Fugaku Uchiha to arrive. Naruto stands up when the man comes, bowing down. 

“Hello and welcome.” Fugaku speaks, rather curtly and dryly, before taking his seat and introducing himself. “So you met our son in school?”

Ah yes, Sasuke had warned him of this. Both of his parents weren’t aware that Naruto had been an online friend of their son for five years and he wasn’t supposed to shatter that illusion.

“Yes, he gave me a tour of the place.”

Silence fell. Fugaku nodded and started putting food on his plate, without furthering the conversation. Mikoto, on the other hand, still had more to say. Naruto wasn’t sure if it was just because she knew his mom and therefore felt more comfortable having something specific to talk to him about or if this was just the type of person she was - talkative and welcoming. Naruto was not going to complain about it.

At the end of dinner, Sasuke walked him out.

"How crazy would it have been if our mom had been friends when they had us?" The blond ponders out loud. "We could have been childhood best friends!"

His friend smiles at him with no effort to hide or fight it. "That would've been nice."

"I want to know why my mom didn't keep in touch." Naruto squints his eyes as he thinks, walking on home. "It cost us twelve years of friendship!!"

"Just forget it, Naruto." Sasuke walks with him, a hand on his shoulder. "We have many more ahead of us."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed, thanks for reading and pls leave a comment ❤️


	7. we get it, you both gay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it seems I cannot stop myself from self projecting onto Sasuke, this is living y’all  
> Hope you guys enjoy!

The Uchiha house wakes up with a lighter mood. At the very least, feels that way for Sasuke and his mother.

In the morning the boy packs his bag - pijamas, a change of clothes, tooth and hair brushes. He eats the breakfast his mom made him before he woke up and they both set off to the Uzumaki residence across the street. They take a small pot filled with onigiris.

Mikoto smiles down at her son before ringing the doorbell.

"MOM, THEY'RE HERE!!" He hears Naruto's muffled voice, snorting at how excited he sounded. 

When the door's opened, Kushina and Minato both stood on the other side. Heavy stomps come from the stairs and Naruto joins the picture a mere second later. He's dressed so casual, a white t-shirt and baggy shorts - barefoot, to top it all off. It looks good on him, Sasuke thinks.

"Mikoto!" Kushina wastes no time, bringing the woman into a hug. "We have so much to catch up, I've missed you!"

Sasuke eyes them with a fond look. Kushina's optimism and cheerfulness is exactly as he sees it in Naruto himself. And if his friends takes up his personality from her, his looks are definitely most like Minato's. 

"Sasuke!" Naruto pulls him inside, linking their arms together. 

"Hey-"

"I've missed you too, Kushina." He hears his mom. "How have you been?"

His friend's mother steps aside as she lets go of Mikoto. So does Minato, with a bright smile. 

"Come inside." He says. "Welcome, Sasuke, Mikoto."

"Thank you." The two say in unison, going inside after their hosts.

They enter through the living room, where a couch and a small tv sit. The walls are somewhat beige, with two windows facing the street, they can see Sasuke's house from there. 

As the boy is admiring their space, the conversation between their parents continue.

"We brought you this." Mikoto hands Minato the pot. "I hope you'll like it."

"Oh!" The father's eyes shine. "I love these, thank you."

"Dad, mom, Sasuke and I will be in my room!" Naruto announces, already taking the boy away.

"Naruto, wait-"

"Huh?"

"I barely said a word to your parents." He wishes, side eyeing them.

"Right! Go on~"

He bows before the two. "Thank you for letting me stay the night. I appreciate it."

"Oh, it's nothing!" Kushina smiles. "Naruto has talked so much about you, it's a pleasure to have you with us."

"Truly." Minato added when Sasuke's eyeing shifted from her to him.

He smiles at them back. "It's been a pleasure to meet you."

"It's a pleasure to meet you too." Minato answers and turns his attention to his son. "Come down for dinner at seven sharp, alright?"

Naruto was already at the foot of the stairs by then, holding Sasuke by the hand. "Will do!"

They don't let go of each other until they reach Naruto's room. Sasuke takes it in - they do say someone's bedroom can tell a lot about their personality and Sasuke has never understood this better than when he stepped inside Naruto's. He has a shelf with action figures from different games and anime along with school books, an unmade bed that seems just right for his size with light orange sheets, a cubed cushioned seat in a corner, a desk with a computer screen sitting on it and a rolling chair. Aside from this, his closet was wide open and inside there was a pile of mess that was made of his clothes.

But, as incredibly messy as that was, what impresses Sasuke the most is the walls, they were white and one of them was filled with artsy doodles in black ink, with a few gold details. Did Naruto himself make those? He decides there's no harm in asking.

"Me and my dad, yeah!" His friend answers, a smile and straight posture to complement the statement. "What you think?"

Sasuke steps towards the wall, tracing the lines with his hand and a light touch, almost in a trance. "Do these have any meaning?"

"Nah, they're just, random."

"Beautiful too. I never knew you were such an artist." He smirks up at him.

"Ah," Naruto opens a nervous smile, holding the back of his own neck, "well, now you know. Hey!" He perks up, as if remembering something he'd been meaning to say for a while. "Do you know Overwatch?"

Sasuke leans against the wall. "Yeah. Never played it tho."

At this, his friend gasps out loud. "We're gonna fix that, right now!!" He pulls out the rolling chair. "Grab that seat and come here."

The next good two hours were spent with Naruto explaining to him how the game works, the different types of matches the game had, and the category of heroes - playable characters - along with what they did. He launched into telling him all the abilities the heroes had but when Sasuke noticed there were over thirty, each with at least four, he told Naruto to just pick one or two from each category. 

Sasuke notices his friend seemed the most excited talking about the characters in the damage category, while Sasuke himself enjoyed hearing about the ones in the tank category. 

"Alright, so I'll play a match so you can see how stuff works and then it's your turn." He faced Sasuke. "Deal?"

The boy shrugged in agreement, eyes watching the screen as it announced that said match had been found. It was funny to experience Naruto try to play and explain things the same time, because when he focused more on playing he forgot to say anything and when he focused more on explaining, he forgot how to play well. 

"This is going great." He said, holding back a laugh.

"Well, the game's already hard on its own, trying to talk to you makes it harder!" Naruto pouts, arms crossed over his chest as he stands up from the chair. "You try it!"

Sasuke takes his seat and they wait. The match starts with him as a tank character - just one without the shield. He dies instantly when they meet the enemy.

Naruto bends over in laughter. "Dude! You're not supposed to go in alone, you have five other players on your team for a reason!"

"I- well-" Sasuke grunts. "Should've told me before, genius!"

"I did!" 

"When?!"

"At the beginning- just keep on playing!"

So he does, slowly but extremely slowly getting the hang of it. He dies every five seconds until he figures out better ways to use the character's abilities to both stay alive and kill the enemy. This match, unlike Naruto's, ends in his team's defeat. 

"This shit's stressful." He comments, earning yet more chuckles from the guy at his side. 

"Yeah… you can't let it get to you that much or else it ruins the fun! Just don't play competitive and you're good. If you get the game, we can play together on the same team!"

"Hm… we'll see."

"You really hated it that much?!"

"No, just, you're more of a gamer than I am, Naruto."

"Well, true… But still! I don't have any friends that play this one," Naruto pouts, grabbing both of Sasuke's hands and bringing them to his own chest, "pretty please?"

Does he understand how much of an effect he has on Sasuke? Because the minute he started forming that pout, Sasuke was already sold on the idea. Dammit.

"Fine." He sighs. "I'll see if it's not too expensive-"

"Or they have sales every six months or so! I'll let you know next time they do, I got mine for half the price!"

"Oh, well, that's convenient." Sasuke snorts. 

They play a bit more and then it's time for dinner. And it is Sasuke who has to point the time out. When they get downstairs, they see his mother still there chatting with Naruto's parents. The three seem lively and Sasuke can see the familiarity of old friends in their interaction.

"We're here!" Naruto announces when they get to the living room.

"Good timing," Minato stands up, walking a door to their right, "Naruto, help me set up the table."

"On it!"

The two blondes disappear behind the kitchen door. Once they're gone, Kushina calls him over to sit with her and his mom on the couch. She hands him a photo album, opened on pictures of very very small Narutos. 

"I was showing these to your mom." Kushina explains. "She had you a little earlier, if I hadn't lost your mother's contact, you could've been in these pictures with him and maybe he could've been in your baby photos too." 

"Naruto was so cute." Mikoto smiles at her son. "Not as cute as mine though. When you come over to our house, I can show you, Kushina."

"Mom!"

"I would love that!" The woman claps. "But again, I will say, nobody will beat my son's cuteness in my eyes."

Oh gods, two doting mothers and the Sasuke stuck in the middle. He actually felt a big ball of dread, at the pit of his stomach and he was sure Naruto would feel the same if he saw that right then.

Yet, he can't deny, baby Naruto was the most adorable thing he'd seen in a while.

In one of the pictures, he seemed to be around one year old, the baby version was holding his own feet in his mouth. In yet another, being a little bit older, he held a plastic toy in the shape of a phone and pretended to look angry. Sasuke chuckled at that one.

"Guys! Dinner's served!" Naruto comes in then, yelling from the door's archway. 

Him and his dad had set up the table in the kitchen itself, it seemed a bit small for four people but they all managed to fit okay, even if just barely. The kids sat on the left, Naruto's parents on the right and Mikoto at one of the edges. Their plates, utensils and cups were in place. The food was sitting in the oven. Sasuke himself was the quietest of them all during the whole meal, enjoying himself simply with the conversation between his mom and Naruto's parents, where they could share baby stories of their son, while Naruto himself blushed excessively and screamed every now and again.

"Can't you guys, just, just forget these things?!" He asked after a particular story where his younger self had misunterstood the meaning of ordinary, going around and calling everyone he met that same word until his parents heard and told him what it actually meant.

"Never!" Kushima declared. "These are precious stories, Naruto, I will die with them."

"Mom~"

"Naruto, I have stories with Sasuke like that too." Mikoto leans to his side. "I can tell them to you someday."

"YES!"

"No!" 

"I will have those stories, Sas." Naruto paused, resting his head on Sasuke's shoulders. "I was tortured today, you will be tortured tomorrow."

"Tsk-" Sasuke lets out. "I don't have to be tortured just because you were."

He was aware it was a silly thing but he got embarrassed. And he didn't want Naruto of all people to hear stories about how Sasuke had a phletera of imaginary friends because his parents would always work too much and he was stuck at home with a babysitter. Him being unapproachable, according to other people, came from a young age. 

Knowing Naruto, the boy wouldn't joke about his pain but he would pity, at the very least. Sasuke hated pity.

Something must've shown on his face because his friend backed down. "Ah well, you do plenty of embarassing stuff with me anyway, who needs baby stories."

Sasuke couldn't mask the surprise. They've known each other for five years but there were still things to discover, it seemed. That prospect excited him, and made him think to hell being childhood friends. Yes, it would've been nice, but he wouldn't remember much about moments like this - where he discovered fascets of Naruto's personality and would be old enough to remember by the time either of them died.

Sasuke thought of it as a blessing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and please leave a comment ❤️


	8. ah yes,,, gibberish

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you guys enjoy!

When dinner ends, Mikoto takes her leave, but only after exchanging numbers and all social media with Kushina so they wouldn't lose track of each other again. And so they proceed to have a movie night, Kushina suggesting they pick the stupidest looking one for them to make fun of as they watched. She and Naruto laugh the loudest at any jokes - either done by the movie, by themselves and by Sasuke or Minato. Their consist of making fun of the tropes in the movie, Sasuke's consists of making fun of the characters's actions while Minato's is a mixture of both.

Once that is over and Naruto and Sasuke leave the scene, they end up arranging themselves to go to sleep in his room. Naruto takes his own bed, obviously, and they get a mattress for Sasuke, with a cover and a blanket and a pillow. They talk for a while in the dark, unaware that their conversation drags on from nine to past midnight. They touch upon the movie itself, school, their friends and whatever else comes to their minds. Sasuke thinks he could spend an entire lifetime like that, lying in a bed close to his best friend, hearing said friend giggle at his own stupid jokes and ramble on about trivial things that somehow matter to him. All because it's the sound of comfort, of warmth - of home.

But soon the volume of their voices lower all on their own, sleep taking over. Sasuke thinks Naruto has finally clocked out when the boy surprises him later in the night.

"Hey, Sas." He hears his husky-from-tiredness voice.

"Hm?" He hums back with eyes closed.

"Remember our last conversation about our dreams?"

Of course he did. It was back before they met in real life but still not that long ago. Naruto had been in a frenzy because he had no idea what he wanted to do after high school and Sasuke, begrudgingly, confessed he had the same issue. His father pushed him towards the practical easier-to-attain-and-mantain jobs. His mother, bless the woman, was a bit more open minded and told him that yes, stability and regular paychecks were important but so was his happiness. She'd be supportive of whatever he chose to do as long as he had a feesable plan. Now all he had to do was go ahead and choose.

"Yes." He replied. 

"Do you still have no answer?"

"Yes."

His friend hums as he thinks.

"Me neither. I'm thinking of something but I'm not sure yet. Say then, what do we do?"

"We just… search for one, I guess. Itachi said he didn't really know what he wanted to do until his last year of high school."

"You know- I really wanna meet your brother." Naruto blurts out, slurring his words. "He sounds like a cool person. Cooler than you are at least." 

The last part is obviously a tease. Sasuke knows this, since he knows Naruto all too well to think otherwise. Except he does, just a little bit.

"Oh yeah? Unlucky you then, cause you're not his best friend now, are you?"

"Only because we haven't met yet!" The sound of shifting fabric follows. "He would love me, for sure."

"I'll make sure to tell him bad things about you then. Maybe about how you just don't shower and refuse to keep up with basic hygiene," Sasuke thought he actually smelled really nice, like some sort of flower and citrus, it comforted him, "and that you don't like animals, Itachi is a sucker for cats, he'd be horrified!" With the cheer amount of cute and/or funny animal videos that Narutl sent him everyday, that was just blatantly untrue, "Or that you curse at your mom and calls her a lot of names, that would make him so mad-" Naruto had probably never said a goddamn bad thing about his mom ever, from the way he talked to Sasuke about her, he just adored Kushina. "He'll never want to be your best friend like that."

"LIES!" Naruto hisses out. "He'll know you're lying because you'd be super jealous."

"Maybe I would." He admits. "You're my closest friend."

"And I'll always be." Naruto says with a soft tone that makes Sasuke melt, and decides to surprise him even further with what he says next "You know, I think we're soulmates."

"Huh?"

"I mean… You understand me more than anyone else, even my own family. We met three days ago but you managed to read me like I'm your favorite book that you've already read enough times to have it completely memorized. And it kinda feels like it's the same from me to you. I feel like I've been with you since the universe began."

Sasuke feels his cheats heating up, knowing that if anyone turned on the lights they would see his face be as red as a tomato. Every word feels like it's been taken out of Sasuke's own mind because it's exactly how he feels. Naruto feeling the same had never even crossed his mind though.

He snickers, embarrassed, unable to reply.

And it's like there's light again, because even if it is dark, he can still somehow see the knowing smirk growing on Naruto's face.

"Look at youuu~" he singsongs, "So flustered~"

"You sound drunk." Sasuke snaps but it's true.

The boy's voice had been lower and sloppy for a while but now it had gone down to utterly and completely slurred, slowed down. And aside from the back he kept giggling at his own words like a mad man, Naruto also just seemed to have trouble forming coherent sentences after a while.

"You know, I think, I just, this had to be, right? THINK ABOUT THE ODDS FOR A SECOND!" Sasuke shushed him there and he started to whisper. "Our moms were friends, ya know, since before we were even birthed, or whatever, and, aND- sorry, and we meet online afterwards, only to meet in high school again?! Like,, dude,, if that's not fate, I don't know what is! You were meant to be in my life, I was absotutely- Absotutely?! HA, i swear to god I'm not drunk, you've been with me the whole day, I never drank a top! DROP! But anyway, you were absolutely meant to be in mine and that's that!"

"Naruto, go to sleep."

"But I don't want to!" The boy giggles. "This is fun."

"Yeah but your brain is descending into madness."

"Eh, let it!"

"No."

"Sasukeh~"

"You'll regret staying up tomorrow."

"I will not-"

"Yes, you will."

"AFF, fine." He huffs. "But only because I love you."

"I love you too, stupid."

"But your I love you means something different," He says this part with his mouth probably covered by his pillow since it sounds a bit muffled but he continues, "Night, Sasuke."

"Oi!"

Now, he wants to question what the hell his friend meant. But the snores filling the room tell him the boy had actually fallen asleep this time around. And how exactly did he manage to do that in just point five seconds, Sasuke would never know. So he has to wait until they wake up the next morning.

And he forgets. 

They sleep in. Kushina knocks on the door a couple of times and that is the sound that wakes them up. Sasuke opens his eyes to find Naruto right on top of him clinging on like his very life depended on it. It takes him a moment to process the fact that he had been turned into a human burrito at some point during the night by his best friend. 

"I'm coming in~" Kushina opens the door, meeting the scene.

Sasuke freezes. "I-"

The mother giggles, something he hadn't expected, and wipes a tear away. "I knew he was going to do that. My husband owes me a hundred yen. Sorry you had to deal with that, Sasuke." 

She walks towards them, kneeling down before she grabs Naruto's ear. The boy yelps at the touch, waking up in a flash.

"I'm awake!!" He proclaims, letting go of Sasuke. 

He can't help but laugh. "Dumbass."

"I- you-" Naruto struggles. "WELL, LISTEN!!"

"Listening."

"Honestly, Naruto!" Kushina apprehends. "Sasuke is your guest, be more mindful."

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"

"It's okay."

The woman smiles. "Good. Now come downstairs for breakfast."

They follow her down to the kitchen. Naruto is pulled into helping his mom make the food and Sasuke watches the domestic scene unfold. Despite Kushina's yelling in frustration over burnt eyes and Minato having to calm down his wife by rubbing her shoulders while Naruto runs to turn off the gas… Sasuke thinks it's a good scene to be part of. 

He's allowed to stay until lunch, his father told him. Imposing on them for more than a day was not proper, or civil. Yet, he's pretty sure that if Naruto was the only one who had a say in it, he would be allowed to stay for the entire week. 

So he's there and they eat as the parents share more embarrassing stories about a toddler Naruto while the teenager version of him pouts and protests. And later on when lunch is done, Naruto and his parents insist that the blonde escorts him back home.

"Come back any time, Sasuke." Minato tells him when they're at the door. "It was truly a joy to have you here."

"Ah…" Sasuke nods. "Thank you. I was happy you invited me."

"Nonsense!" Kushina shot. "No need to thank us, Naruto found a very good friend with you, we'll be glad to receive you whenever."

"I appreciate that, very much."

"See you around!" The couple said together as the boys walked out.

"Your parents are really nice." Sasuke comments.

"I know." Naruto smiles at him. "I love them a lot. Your mom was really cool too and your dad… well, he's intimidating, I'll say that."

Sasuke snorts. "No need to pull back your punches. I'm not that attached to him either."

"He did seem really strict! Does he ever smile?!"

"He does."

"At??"

"Didn't quite try to notice a pattern."

"Ah-" Naruto stops when they reach the gate. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Yes." 

He pulls him in for a hug. Naruto squeezes, burying his head on Sasuke's shoulder. Sasuke leans his head to lie on Naruto's. And this lasts a couple of seconds, before his friend decides to pull away. 

"Catch you before school!" He says, running across the street.

"Stupid!" Sasuke yells after him and watches as he disappears behind the front door.

Then, he lets out a sigh, digging into his pockets for the house keys. Opening the door, he steps inside and announces his return. As he expected, it's only his mother that comes to greet him. 

She asks about the rest of the sleepover. It launches one of the longest conversations Sasuke has had with either of his parents.

Later the same night, he's lying in bed, staring at the bottom of his bunk bed. The conversation he had with Naruto the previous night comes to mind and he picks up his phone to call Itachi.

"Hey!" His brother says on the other side. "To what do I owe this call?"

"Itachi… how did you decide what you wanted to do at university?"

"Ah, that. Well… it took me a while, for sure, I went through a bunch of different options and changes. Eventually I just settled on focusing first on what I definitely didn't want to do. It helped narrow down the final decision." Itachi sighs at the other end. "I wish I could say that you didn't have to choose before high school ends, but I doubt mom and dad will give you time after it to let you decide. In any case, I'll be there to help."

Sasuke snorts with a smile. "Of course you will, I didn't think you wouldn't. But… thanks, Itachi. That does help. I'll get started on it tomorrow."

"Always at your service!" He rolls his eyes before his brother continues. "But do tell, how was the sleepover at Naruto's?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> listen, not-exactly-drunk-just-tired! Naruto is actually Me, and it feels good projecting onto Naruto instead of Sasuke for once! (Although I did both, no one needs to know)  
> thank you for reading and pls leave a comment!


	9. you might hate me with this one...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aND AFTER AN ETERNITY I UPLOAD!!!
> 
> with that ending tho,,,,
> 
> HOPE YOU ENJOY

Sakura moved into the Uzumaki household at the end of that same month. They didn’t bring with them a lot, it was way less than what Naruto had expected, and it all fit very nicely in the guestroom. It was an issue that the room only had one king sized bed - the six of them left to buy a mattress for Sakura so the Haruno’s could all sleep together, since the four adults refused to let her sleep in Naruto’s room with him.

By dinner, the two families had become well acquainted with each other. Sakura’s mom made a few rude remarks here and there, Naruto could see Kushina crushing Minato’s hand under the table, meanwhile her expression at the table was that of the perfect host. And the girl’s dad, he was somewhat loud as well, he seemed to speak with as little consideration as his wife did. Meanwhile, Sakura herself apprehended them every five minutes, apologizing about as many times to the Uzumakis. Naruto thought that the only reasons his parents were able to look past all of that was because of his friend. It would be just until they found a more affordable place anyway, how long could that take?

Plus, having Sakura just a door away meant he had someone to plan his pranks with whenever he wanted.

He had yet again refrained from those for a small period of time in order to help the Haruno’s. But now… oh now he could let his imagination run wild.

Sakura was allowed to be in his room as long as the door was wide open. It didn’t really matter since Naruto’s parents already knew what he was up to with his teacher, so that was not an issue, no. What was an issue, something that he hadn’t quite expected, was Sakura’s shooting down his ideas.

“How about a lightshade in the shape of a spider?! That could spook him right??”

“Nope, he’s not scared of bugs or any kind of smaller animals really.”

“OOf-” Naruto grabbed the edge of his rolly chair and let it twist around as he thought of something else. “OH! What about putting helium balloons on his desk so he can’t use it??”

“That would end up inconveniencing us too if he wouldn’t be able to do his work.”

“UGH!”

“I’m just being honest, Naruto.”

“I KNOW BUT I NEED TO FIND SOMETHING!!”

“Take a minute.”

“Can’t.” He pouted, closing his eyes tight and rubbing his knuckles in his temples. “Need. To. Figure. Out. How. To. Make. Kakashi. Notice.”

“Notice what?!”

“That he’s being pranked!”

Sakura sighed but smiled fondly. “I’m pretty sure he’s noticed it already, Naruto.” 

Naruto huffed and opened his eyes. “ArgH YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN! He needs to say it, say the words, in front of everyone, not just me. He needs to admit defeat!”

“You are obsessing over this.”

“So what if I am?”

“It’s not exactly healthy.”

As he was about to object, he heard his mom’s voice from the hallway. “She’s right, you know! I wish you’d put this much effort into studying too!”

“MY GRADES ARE FINE, MOM!”

“THEY COULD BE BETTER!”

Naruto, in response, puts his tongue out towards the door, knowing well that Kushina couldn’t see it. At the same time, he also hunched his back forward and Sakura giggled. 

“You’re so childish, how did you become friends with Sasuke?!”

He snapped his attention to her upon hearing the name. “He can be just as childish, you know!!”

She smirked. “Oh that I have to see.”

“ANYWAY, we have something more important to discuss!”

“We?”

“Yes, you’re my partner now,” He straightened his back and crossed arms over his chest in one swift movement, “like it or not!”

“Oh boy…”

“OH!” He said. “So, SO- wHAT IF- What, if. I hide the white board marker and eraser but say I only hid one of them?? He’s gonna spend at least fifteen minutes trying to find the other.”

“Well… that could work, I guess.”

“YES!”

“But you’d have to get to school sooner.”

He shrugged. “I don’t mind.”

She snickered. “Night, Naruto.”

“Wait- are you coming with me tomorrow?”

“Yeah, sure. See you in the morning.” She hesitated for a second after standing up from the edge of his bed. “I just have a feeling you tend to do this… Don’t stay up too late.”

“yeeEk-” He let out. “I won’t!”

“Good.”

“Night, Sakura!” He yelled as she left, and because he was fairly certain she was still hanging around, he added, “Night, mom!”

“Goodnight, Naruto.” She replied in her sweet voice. 

It made him sigh as he moved to the mattress, lying down and grabbing his mobile phone. The screen showed he had a message from Sasuke.

It just was a funny cat video. He knew how much Naruto laughed at those, but seeing as it was late at night and his parents thought he’d gone to sleep by then, the boy bit down on his lip to stop himself from ugly crackling.

**Jerk!! I can’t be laughing this late at night!!**

_ Who told you to have so little self control _

**You say that like you don’t let your anger get the better of you sometimes!!**

_ Friendship over then, I guess. _

**SAS!!**

_ Yeah? _

**You’re never getting rid of me, buddy!**

_ I never said I wanted to _

**Good. Cause I have plans for the next prank on Kakashi!!**

_ Oh, do share. _

**I’m gonna hide away the white board marker and eraser but I’ll say I only hid one of them!**

_ … That’s all? _

**HE’LL HAVE TO ACKNOWLEDGE THAT!!**

_ If you say so. _

**I’ll let you know how it goes!**

_ Don’t you have basketball tryouts soon, shouldn’t you be focusing on that? _

**I can focus on two things at once!**

_ Sure thing. _

**You could stand to be a little bit more supportive ya know.**

_ You already know I support you. _

**Kind of. Sometimes I can’t tell you when you’re being serious or when you’re just messing with me.**

_ Oh _

**Yeah.**

And then it takes a couple more minutes for the next message to come.

_ I’ll think on that. Sorry. _

Now, if it was because he was starting to get serious sleepiness symptoms or if he couldn’t think of what to reply (maybe that was precisely because his consciousness was already slipping) but he dozes off without giving Sasuke a reply.

Seven in the morning. Short of two hours before class was to start and Naruto was up and somehow Sakura had been awake before he was.

“Did you even go to sleep?!” He questioned when he found her sitting in the kitchen, having breakfast.

“What are you saying,” She spoke, still chewing on a piece of toast as she wiped away the crumbs on her cheeks with her left thumb, “of course I did.”

“Oh, so you just like waking up early then?”

“Yeah, actually.” She gulped the last of it down. “Are you gonna eat anything before going?”

“Yeah!” He went to the fridge, grabbed a jar of juice, poured himself a glass and swallowed it all down in one go before setting the glass on the sink, wiping his mouth with his own arm and saying, “Let’s go!”

Sakura, watching, snickered and shook her head. “You’re something else… Sure, let’s go.”

“Byebye dad! We’re leaving for school!” He yelled out.

“Already?” It came from Minato, sitting in the living room. “Isn’t that too early?”

“I’m planning something.” Naruto replied at the threshold. 

“Ah,” His father grinned, “as long as you don’t cause too much trouble.”

“When do I ever!”

“Only every day.” The girl joined.

“SAKURA!”

“Hai, hai, Naruto, let’s go already!”

“Kay, gods-” He replied, closing the door behind him. “Wait, I should warn Sasuke I’m leaving early… See if he wants to join.” He reached for his phone in his back pocket and sent him the text. “Is it okay to wait for him for a bit?”

“It’s your prank, Naruto, not mine.” Sakura replied with a bit of softness. “You and Sasuke…”

“Huh?”

“Sorry if I’m overstepping, I’m just curious, are you two dating?”

This made him snap his head back up. “No-”

“Oh okay.” She cocked her head to the side. “You two are already really cute together.”

His cheek heated up with the compliment, him avoiding her gaze. “S-Sakura…”

“Ha-” A knowing grin grew on her lips. “You have feelings for him, don’t you?!”

“I-Y- h- I- WELL MAYBE!”

“Have you ever told him?!”

“What do you think!”

“You should! I’m like… 90% sure he likes you back.”

“Ninety!!”

“I can always be wrong.” She shrugged. “But the way he acts around you is very telling.”

His phone buzzed right then. He looked down on it to see Sasuke’s reply.

_ I still have stuff to do at home. I’ll see you at school. _

He sighed, a heavy disappointment sitting on his chest. “We can get going then. He’s gonna meet us at school.”

“Wow…”

He side eyed her, dragging his feet on the ground as they began walking. “What?”

“No, nothing.” She slapped his back. “I’m excited to see how our teacher will react today!”

“Yeah.” He nodded slowly. “Hey, by the way, where were your parents just now? I didn’t see them inside.”

“Oh, they left for work already. They start really early.”

“Oh, okay.” They stay in silence for a bit. “Sakura, can I ask you something kinda personal?”

“You can. Now me answering, that’s a different problem.”

“That’s fair. It’s just, about your parents. At dinner yesterday they were kinda…”

“Rude, disrespectful, assholes?”

“... yeah. But not just to us! I meant to you, I’m just, I didn’t expect that.”

“Well, my parents, I know they’re not the best people. I try to talk to them about being more respectful and nicer but they don’t really listen, as you saw yesterday.” She took a pause, looking out ahead of herself. “I have a complicated relationship with them, most days I avoid them as much as I can. There are good days but those seem to become rarer and rarer the older I get.” Another pause, she shook her head. “Ah, anyway. That’s too depressing to be talking about now.”

“I don’t think so.” Naruto says. “But I won’t press unless you want to share more.”

“Maybe later.” 

“Alright.” He smiled at her. “I’m here for whatever, whenever!”

Sakura half laughed at this. “Thanks, you’re really sweet. That goes right back to you too.”

They don’t see Sasuke right until lunch, when their little established group gets together to eat out by the benches. This time, they sit close to the gym, Naruto catching a glimpse of the court that the basketball club uses, they all catch him staring but Sakura’s the one who pointed it out.

“It’s just something new I wanna try.” He says, side eyeing Sasuke.

His friend has barely said a word to him since they’ve seen each other. Naruto wanted to yell, call his attention, make it so it was impossible for Sasuke not to say anything, but he was scared that could backfire somehow. And that’s a new feeling, it’s… weird. It makes him unquiet. 

“You know what?” Naruto stands up. “I’m gonna buy more stuff from the cafeteria, anyone want anything?” 

“Nope.” Shikamaru answered, everyone else saying the same thing.

“Kay then, be right back.”

The line of the cafeteria is a bit bigger than he had expected. But nevermind, it’s more time alone for Naruto to think about what to do with Sasuke. Or so he had hoped- the boy himself showed up behind him not a minute later.

“Sas?!”

“Hey.”

“... Hi.”

“I want to talk to you about yesterday.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANKS FOR READING and pls leave a comment <3


	10. my gods, these bitches gay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's a slightly shorter update but has everything you love about the fic regardless :P hope you guys enjoy!

"Can you wait a little bit, the line's not that long right now and I just want to b-"

"Are you starving right now?"

"buy- No-"

"Then it can wait."

Sasuke grabbed Naruto by the wrist with a claw-like motion and took off. Now, Naruto had a few options:

  1. make a public scene and protest verbally while still letting Sasuke take him away because honestly he wants to talk to him too and saying no to Sasuke can be as hard as reading a book and being able to process all of the information on the first try
  2. go quietly 
  3. attempt and get out of his grasp and run for dear life
  4. sing in the middle of everything for no particular reason because while having nothing to do with the situation at hand, it was, in theory, an option that he had (along with many, many others).



He just went ahead with the first one. 

"OI SASUKE!" He yelled out as he tripped on his own feet. "Don't just take people away like that, c'mon!"

"We need to talk, stupid."

"And it couldn't have waited a damn minute?!"

"It was not going to be one minute and you know it."

"Darn-" Naruto sneered, pulling back gently. "Fine, I'm going after you, you're hurting my wrist."

"Ah-" The other let go before pointing with a nod. "Up the stairs then."

"Hai, hai."

They went to the area between sections of the stairs, under the rectangular windows close to the ceiling. Since it was break, there was bound to be a person or two who would walk by, and yes it was a rather private conversation but nothing that absolutely needed to be a secret. High school kids had a sense of and respect for other people's privacy, right?

"About what you said yesterday." Sasuke said after about a full minute of silence.

Naruto squinted at him. "What, the thing about not knowing when you're just teasing?"

"Yeah."

Sasuke's gaze dropped to the floor and the ambient grew quiet again. It bubbled up inside Naruto as frustration - he let out what sounded like half of a sigh and half of a grunt combined and scratched the back of his own neck.

"Look, Sas, I didn't say that to make you feel bad or anything," Then a thought occurred to him and he rushed his speech for the next sentence, "MUCH LESS TO BREAK UP OUR FRIENDSHIP!!! Never that, I promise!"

"Oh… kay."

Naruto breathed in and out again, closing his eyes for a moment. "I don't want to be afraid to talk to you. I- You're my best friend and if I get scared to tell you about shit that bothers me, I don't think that's a friendship worth having.” There was a pause. “I tell you everything!! You'd know what I ate for breakfast this morning and what I thought about last before falling asleep last night if you hadn't avoided me the whole day! I refuse to feel like I can't tell my best friend that something he did unknowingly bothered me." 

It took him a bit to process, but when Sasuke's reply came, Naruto could swear he almost heard a wobble in it. 

"I see. I thought you knew, regardless of the shit I talk I'm always supporting you. You've known me for five years, I thought you'd know-"

"I mean, yeah, I kinda know it. But at the same time, it's just nice to hear it! Plus, when we met we were twelve. We've changed quite a bit right? SECOND PLUS, I knew you through a screen, I'm still learning about Sas in real life."

"... That makes sense. I-" He watched as his friend struggled to get the words out - the averting gaze and lip moving being clear signs. "I'm sorry. I'll… I'll try to do better."

A smile grew on Naruto's face, his chest swelling up. "Thanks, Sas. And if you have any complaints about me please, please direct them to our customer service department."

Sasuke’s shoulders relaxed and his eyes met Naruto’s again. "Oh I have plenty, expect a batch of letters to floor your department."

"What?!" Naruto feigned outrage and they took the stairs back down. "Let me hear those complaints, they need to go through some heavy revision!"

That made Sasuke laugh. Out loud, wholeheartedly, a full-body, rumble-in-your-stomach-smile-to-your-face kind of laughter. The sound touched the blonde in his very soul, it was as though it was a sound made for him; made to trigger responses only from him; made to be a calling card for him. Had he really not laughed like this in front of his other friends ? As much as the selfish part of him wished that he’d remain being the only person in the world who heard his genuine laughter until the day either of them died, Naruto himself wanted Sasuke to feel more comfortable around others too.

But that could be conversation for another day.

If Naruto hadn’t seen so preoccupied with the… tension between him and his best friend for half of the school day, he would have cared more that Kakashi, no, did not concede him the win for the new prank. That damn teacher had backups for the border eraser AND marker. But after he made up with his friend, and class was over, he made sure to let Kakashi know he would continue.

“If not tomorrow, then in a week, if not in a week, then in month! I will get you, Kakashi Hatake!” He declared sending him the two fingers between their lines of sight. “One day!”

The older man grinned with amusement in his eyes. “I will be patiently waiting then. Be careful on your way home, kids.”

“Hai!” They all said in unison.

“You really won’t give up?” Shikamaru asked on their way out, hands in his pockets as usual.

“NEVER!”

Sakura sighed at his side. “Just be grateful you guys don’t have to hear about it when you leave school.”

“SO MEAN, SAKURA-CHAN!! I thought you were my partner!!”

“I never agreed to that.”

Naruto huffed and crossed his arms over his chest, walking that way as his friend giggled up until the group reached the school gates. Ino, Kiba, Hinata took a left, Shikamaru and Choji went right and the golden trio continued on straight ahead.

“So.” Sakura began. “You two okay again?”

“Why wouldn’t we be?” Sasuke replied somewhat defensively.

“Ah well, this morning you turned down coming with us to school and Naruto was all bumped out, he looked like a lost little puppy.” She half-giggled when Naruto protested before continuing. “And at lunch you were visibly trying to avoid each other, it wasn’t that hard to figure out something was up.”

Sasuke squinted at her in response. “Is that why you guys pushed me to go after him at the cafeteria?”

“Yup.”

Naruto swerved to the side and twirled to stand in front of him, making the boy as well as the girl come to a halt. “You wouldn’t have come on your own?!” 

“I-” He watched those cheeks he adored turn a subtle shade of red. “I would have! Just… maybe a bit later.”

“Good thing we sped up the process!”

Sasuke grumbled and turned away from the two of them. “Let’s go.”

At this, Naruto got closer to him, just squeezed his cheeks and put out his tongue. “We can if you stop being a baby.”

His friend held his arm by the inside of his elbows and pushed them down. “Ha, look who's talking!”

“A very wise and intelligent young person, you mean.”

“I’ll give you young.”

“AH-” Naruto gasped, clutching at his own chest. “Don’t you dare speak to me like that ever again!”

“Or what?”

“Or I’ll steal your kneecaps!”

“That’s a short person’s defense.”

“SAS!”

Sakura interrupted with more laughter, which drowned out Sasuke’s own smaller scale chuckle. If she heard him, she didn’t know it.

“You two really know how to make a girl feel like a third wheel.”

“NOOO, Sakura-chan, I’m sorry-” He pouted before giving her a smile. “What do you want to talk about then?!”

She chuckled. “Relax, Naruto, I was just teasing.”

“Oh-”

“Then maybe you should’ve made that clearer.” Sasuke cut him off, side eyeing her with what seemed to be a bit of contempt.

The girl’s eyes widened at his response, more surprised than offended. Before she could speak a word, the third kid stepped in between them.

“Sas,” He held his hand, “It’s fine.”

“Ahm… LOOK! We arrived! I’ll just be going for now, see you in a bit, Naruto.”

“See you, Sakura-chan!”

As the girl left them behind to enter her temporary house, the boys fell into a heavy silence. With their hands still intertwined, Naruto rubbed his thumb on the back of Sasuke’s, a wordless inquiry.

“Sorry, I got defensive.”

The simplicity and obviousity of his answer is such that it made Naruto crackle out loud. He ran out of breath soon, and held onto Sasuke’s hand with both of his, breathing in to stabilize himself.

“That I knew!” He shot. “But come on, Sakura-chan didn’t mean anything by what she said, it was a harmless joke.”

“I know, that’s why I said I’m sorry.”

“But that apology should be for Sakura-chan, not for me.”

Sasuke tsked. “When did you ask the chan to her name-”

“Are you seriously jealous right now?” Naruto stood right up.

“No, I’m just asking a question.”

“Sas.”

“Yeah?”

“It’s just an apology.”

“I know, stupid.”

“So what are you pressed about if you’re not jealous?”

He took a second to reply. “I’ll talk to Sakura later.”

“I know you will.” Naruto grinned. “I’m glad you tried to defend me though, kinda makes me feel like I’m important to you or something.”

“As if you don’t already know that you are.” Sasuke mirrored him. 

The other hehed in response. “You are to me too. Tomorrow we’ll go to school together, yeah?”

“Yeah, stupid.”

And so he loosened his grip. “I’ll hold you to that!” And he stepped away, walking backwards towards the front of his house. “No sneaking off before I see you!”

“Why the hell would I do that?”

Naruto shrugged, still looking at his friend instead of the handle of the door which he was trying to grab. “Dunno, you have your weird reasons. Till tomorrow then!”

“Bye, stupid. We can still talk through messages you know, why are you making it seem we can’t communicate until tomorrow?!”

“I wasn’t trying to!” He debated. “Are you going home or...?”

“Fine, if you want me gone so much…”

“SAS!”

“What?”

“Love you.”

“Love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading and pls leave a comment!

**Author's Note:**

> pls leave a comment!


End file.
